1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display of a balloon of a character and a frame in an electronic comic displayed on a screen of a computer, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a comic is displayed on a screen of a computer, a paper comic is conventionally scanned by an image scanner, for example, and the image data is displayed as it is. Thus, the image data and word data are stored together, and a balloon including words of a character is displayed frame by frame in the same manner as the paper comic.
Accordingly, it is impossible to change only letters of words independently. Therefore, the letters are always displayed in a predetermined scaling with respect to a size of the frame, for example, and it is not possible to change the size of the letters arbitrarily in accordance with the size of the frame, for example, depending on a display method.
Furthermore, the letters cannot be displayed letter by letter or frame by frame. In addition, the words of one frame cannot be displayed in a fade-in or fade-out manner.
Furthermore, the words cannot be replaced by other characters. For example, it is not possible to translate English into Japanese for display.